Mon Beau Sapin
by IACB
Summary: Acheter un sapin de Noël en compagnie de Malfoy est une véritable épreuve. Hermione en sait quelque chose. UA.


**Drabble n°6 :** Mon Beau Sapin

 **Thème donné par :** Marie L.

 **Consignes à respecter :** Dramione **x** Thème de Noël **x** Plot twist original **x** 1000 mots.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Note :** Pour une fois, j'ai tout, tout, _tout_ respecté : le dramione, le thème, le nombre de mots, la tournure de la trame... tout ! Saupoudrez tout ceci de **"The Less I Know, The Better" du groupe Tame Impala** et ce drabble sera cuit à point, prêt à la dégustation. Bonne lecture à tous ! xo.

* * *

« _Aïe_. » grimaça Draco, rabattant son bras vivement le long du corps. Il lorgna d'un œil meurtrier le petit sapin qui se dressait à sa gauche. « Ça pique, ces saloperies. »

« Ça peut paraître fou mais le principe des épines, en général, c'est de piquer. » répondit la voix d'Hermione quelque part dans l'allée.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Et moi qui pensais qu'elles servaient plutôt d'ingrédients pour concocter du poison fait maison. »

« Eh bien figure-toi que chez les Yimo'ho, une tribu aborigène établie au sein de la forêt d'Amazonie, ils utilisent justement des épines de sequoias pour confectionner le poison des petites fléchettes de leurs sarbacanes. Et ils s'en servent ensuite pour chasser du gibier ou se défendre en cas d'attaques ennemies. »

« C'était du _sarcasme_ , Granger, oh mon Dieu. » gémit Draco. « Pourquoi tout doit toujours devenir une leçon d'Histoire avec toi ? »

« Parce que j'ai de la culture-générale à revendre et que c'est ce que tu préfères chez moi. »

« Mouais. Non. Entre nous, je préfère largement tes... »

« Viens par ici deux secondes ; je pense avoir trouvé le bon. » l'interrompit-elle à temps.

Draco obtempéra en traînant des pieds et retrouva Hermione à l'extrémité du rayon, en admiration totale devant un gigantesque sapin noir.

« Pas mal celui-ci, mmh ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire quasi béat aux lèvres. « Original mais simple, assez grand, beaucoup de caractère... »

« Tout ce que je suis. »

« Tu es tout sauf simple, Draco. » répliqua immédiatement la brune. « Tu es même l'être le plus complexe qui puisse exister. »

« Plus l'œuvre d'art est complexe, plus elle fascine. » philosopha Draco avant de placer un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, son coude replié autour de son cou. « Et _je_ suis fascinant. Ce sapin par contre... bof. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ce modèle ? »

« J'en veux un vert. »

« Toi et cette fichue couleur. » soupira Hermione.

« C'est surtout la couleur naturelle d'un sapin, Granger. »

« Mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait changer.. ? » suggéra-t-elle en se retournant partiellement vers lui. « Faire quelque chose d'un peu moins traditionnel. Comme le sapin bleu marine que Pansy et Ron ont acheté cette année, par exemple. »

« Ouais mais Weasley est roux. »

« Ce qui vient prouver.. ? »

« Absolument rien du tout. Allez hop, on continue les recherches. » embraya Draco en la forçant à avancer, toujours collé contre son dos.

Ils naviguèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes dans la boutique de jardinage, observant les différents modèles, et Malfoy les fit soudainement freiner devant un sapin classique.

« Et voilà ! » claironna-t-il, tout content.

« Banal. » grommela Hermione.

« C'est toi qui est banale. » répliqua instinctivement Draco.

Et sa voisine lui adressa un tel regard noir que le blond s'empressa de corriger :

« Non, pas toi, _toit_. Le toit. La toiture. »

« Bien sûr. » le crut-elle à peine mais un demi-sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres – c'était déjà pardonné et oublié.

« On le prend et on va avec en caisse ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Non ! » protesta vivement Hermione avant de faire la moue, lèvre inférieure tremblotante et yeux de chiens battus. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est une petite touche fantaisiste. Ça fait sept Noël d'affilée qu'on utilise un sapin vert... »

« Si c'est de la fantaisie que tu veux, on peut toujours remplacer les décorations par des photos de Madonna. »

« Et mettre des CD de Mariah Carey en guise de repose-verres, pendant qu'on y est. »

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en synchronisation, le même souvenir leur traversant l'esprit au même moment – à savoir la fois où ils avaient visionné un reportage français suivant la vie d'un fanatique de Mariah ; il avait placardé le portrait de la diva depuis son hall d'entrée jusqu'à la cuvette de ses WC.

Lorsqu'ils s'entre-regardèrent, ce fut pour pouffer instantanément de rire, Draco enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque d'Hermione.

.

« C'est le treizième sapin que tu déclines ! » s'exclama Hermione, irritée.

« Pas de ma faute s'ils sont tous moches ! » aboya Draco, faisant froncer du nez le vendeur qui passait par là. « Désolé. » marmonna-t-il, attendant qu'il s'éloigne pour répéter d'une voix plus un peu plus basse : « Pas de ma faute s'ils sont tous moches. »

« Ils ne sont pas moches du tout ! C'est toi qui es impossiblement capricieux ! »

« Je ne suis pas capricieux ! »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu es, alors ? »

« Un amateur des belles choses. Et un sapin rouge n'est _pas_ une belle chose. Un sapin violet aussi. Ne parlons pas du rose. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, ça ? Que tous mes choix sont de mauvais choix ? »

« Évidemment que oui. »

« Oh, donc tu insinues que j'ai mauvais goût ? »

« Évidemment que non. » roula des yeux Draco. « Tu ne m'aurais jamais choisi comme époux si tu avais mauvais goût. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son sourire soudain la fit perdre toute crédibilité.

« On se dispute. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Tu n'es pas censée sortir des arguments comme ça lorsqu'on se dispute. »

« Oups. » sourit à son tour Draco et il s'avança vers elle.

Hermione recula.

« On se dispute. » répéta-t-elle.

« Hun-hun. »

« On se– »

Draco captura la fin de sa phrase entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa sans retenue aucune, la collant à l'étagère du rayon et la hissant presque contre lui, ses mains agrippant fermement ses fesses. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut en gloussant comme des adolescents, le rouge de leurs joues assorti à celui de leurs lèvres.

« Beurk. » commenta en bout d'allée Yulia, six ans, avant de tirer la langue à ses parents.

* * *

 **Décompte :** 1000 mots (OpenOffice)

.

 **La tribu Yimo'ho n'existe que dans la section "connerie" de mon cortex cérébral donc n'allez rien vérifier sur Wikipédia. Je réalise également que le plot twist de ce drabble était tout sauf original... mais j'espère que ce petit bout de texte vous a tout de même plu ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


End file.
